compliversefandomcom-20200213-history
Lolawood
is the Cosmic Cutie Complien. It belongs to the Cosmic and Magic Elements. It grows into Charmaxon, which grows into Cryptiful. Appearance Lolawood is a Complien with a pink head and a red face, with two yellow eyes, and blushing pink cheeks. It has a spike protruding from the top of its head, with a small bow between it and its head. It has a small collar attaching its head to its body. Its body consists of a small spherical upper half, and a skirt-like bottom half with white lace underneath. There is a few small blue appendages towards the back of its head. It has two pink buttons on the opposite of its body, and two small white gloves which hover off to the side. Information Lolawoods are a rare Complien that are not often found around Complanet. It is said that they originated from space, and were first found on Complanet around Moonbeam Mountain. Lolawoods rarely like being seen, and usually try to hide from the sight of other creatures. However, their vibrant, bright pink coloration causes them to be seen very easily by most others. Due to this, Lolawoods started migrating to various different locations until they found a location matching their bight pink coloration, until they finally discovered various cherry groves located on Complanet. The cherry trees, with their pink leaves, became a new home for the Lolawoods. However, oftentimes, their camouflage fails, causing them to be the center of attention to various people who may want to see these cryptid Compliens. Aside from their status as a cryptid, Lolawoods are often thought of as very cute Compliens, and over time, their appearance has been used as an influence for various fashions. However, since they are so rarely seen, oftentimes, the fashion based on the appearance of the Lolawood doesn't quite imitate every detail perfectly. Lolawoods, however, oftentimes also enjoy imitating behavior of higher-sapience creatures, occasionally forming small groups to perform similar activities, often cherry picking, due to the locations they stay in. Lolawoods are even known to be able to weave baskets to place cherries in. Sometimes, they may find a Cherrynobyl by accident, though often this does little harm, since Lolawoods are immune to radiation. Lolawoods are often also undisturbed by other cryptid Compliens, such as Yetice and Nightkwantum, but they still do seem to fear Unlukoth. Lolawoods are often thought of as fairy-like in nature, and are even proficient in using various magical spells, though they usually are a peaceful species, and rarely have activity in combat. Lolawoods, however, when attacking, can be insanely powerful Compliens. Oftentimes, Lolawoods will rely on their grown forms, Charmaxon and Cryptiful for utilizing their full magic potential. However, since they are easily frightened, oftentimes they do not focus on building their skills for purposes of combat. Habitat Lolawoods are found in small groups around Moonbeam Mountain, but primarily are found around cherry groves in Xiyule. It is believed they initially originated from outer space, though where in space is still unknown. Growth Fusions See all the fusions for here. Origin Some insights on 's origins. Name Lolawood's name is derived from lolita, due to its design resembling lolita fashion, and Flatwoods, due to it being based of the Flatwoods Monster, a cryptid sighted in the town of Flatwoods, West Virginia in 1952. Design The main origin of the design is the Flatwoods monster, inspiring its body shape and cosmic background. The feminine appearance of the Flatwoods monster also gave way to the inspiration for Lolawood's design taking root in lolita fashion. Trivia *Its line could be seen as a parallel to the Encke and Auralis lines. All three are predominantly female, rare, Cosmic Element Compliens in a three-stage line. All three have the instinct Orbital Strength and the first stage is often seen as somewhat powerful, despite only being the first in its line. Category:Compliens Category:Cosmic Element Category:Magic Element Category:Rare Compliens Category:Compliens in a 3 stage line Category:Made by CompliensCreator00 Category:Forest Compliens Category:Cryptid Compliens Category:Pink Compliens Category:Red Compliens Category:White Compliens Category:Unisex Compliens Category:Herbivorous Compliens Category:Proto-full Compliens Category:Complanet Compliens Category:Least Concern Compliens Category:Created in 2016